


Paperwork

by AsterRoc



Series: Pepperony One Shots [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bureaucracy, Curtain Fic, F/M, Gen, I Blame Tumblr, insurance claims, one-sided bureaucracy/Pepper Potts, pepper is a bamf in her own way, post Avengers 1, post Thor 2, pre Iron Man 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterRoc/pseuds/AsterRoc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper has New York’s second largest legal team at her beck and call (second only to Oscorp’s now that Hammer Industries is under direct SHIELD supervision), she shouldn’t have to be on hold with the claims adjuster herself.  And yet here she is, listening to Kenny G as the poor sap goes off to talk to his supervisor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paperwork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [audreyii_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/audreyii_fic/gifts), [Flameysaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flameysaur/gifts).



> I blame Tumblr. [This post](http://audreyii-fic.tumblr.com/post/82090694178/flameysaur-audreyii-fic-question-when) in specific.

Pepper has New York’s second largest legal team at her beck and call (second only to Oscorp’s now that Hammer Industries is under direct SHIELD supervision), she shouldn’t have to be on hold with the claims adjuster herself. And yet here she is, listening to Kenny G as the poor sap goes off to talk to his supervisor. Everything had gone so much more smoothly after the Stark Expo incident two years ago, things just aren’t the same without Phil to help grease the wheels. She gently dabs a tissue at her eyes, taking care not to smudge her subtle mascara. 

A crackle on the line indicates that Mr. Hernandez has returned. 

“I’m sorry to inform you ma’am, that we have determined that under Clause 72.B.4, acts of god are not covered, and by Clause 72.B.93 deliberate acts of vandalism by individuals lawfully present in an insured place of residence are also not–” 

“Place of residence?!” Pepper explodes. She takes a deep breath, pinches the bridge of her nose in a gesture she picked up from Bruce, and continues more calmly. “As we have already discussed, Mr. Hernandez, the Stark Industries tower located at 89 E 42nd Street is a place of business, not a residence.” 

As Pepper shifts the phone to her other ear, her interlocutor replies, “According to Clause 36.D.3, the presence of a wet bar in the penthouse classifies that level of the tower as a residence.” 

“The wet bar is used to entertain clients, this was included in the standard Stark Industries rider paragraph 80 on page 496, and it wasn’t a ‘deliberate act of vandalism,’ the Hulk was defending our property against a home invasion!” 

“I’m going to talk to my supervisor again, perhaps there’s some way we can come to an agreement on the wet bar. Let me put you on hold again, ma’am.” The man sounds exasperated as he cuts her off. Pepper takes the drink that Dummy hands her, and is pleasantly surprised that it is simply a dry Riesling. She has managed to train the bots on her preferred wine selections, but they are still not up to mixed drinks yet. 

As she savors the flavor, a grease-stained head pokes out from around a corner. “Is it safe to come out yet?” Tony asks. He is holding a large hypodermic needle. Pepper speculates that it is large enough to not only inject an elephant, but perhaps one of those armored space whales even. 

Pepper sighs. “No, not really, I’m just on hold.” 

“Oh goodie, then you have a minute to help me out, I need you to inject this into my spine.” 

Pepper just gives him The Look number #32, then pointedly turns away from him. 

“Fine,” Tony grumbles, “I’ll do it myself. Or build a machine to do it, same thing.”

* * *

Luis takes a deep breath, and walks back into his supervisor’s office. She only joined Shumacker and Leon Insurance Group the previous year, but her organizational abilities as well as her skills at streamlining everyday programming tasks had allowed her to quickly rise through the ranks to her current position. Ms. Michaelson is efficient and soft spoken, and as such is one of the better supervisors that Luis has ever worked for, and he respects her immensely. 

“Ma’am,” he starts, gesturing for emphasis. “I’m afraid that Ms. Potts of Stark Industries is insisting that the penthouse’s wet bar does not invalidate Clause–” The pile of papers next to Luis begins to lean sideways after an over enthusiastic gesture. Luis dashes forward, arms outstretched to try and stop the collapse, but it is inevitable and papers spill to the floor and fly through the air. 

His supervisor doesn’t rise from her chair, doesn’t look particularly surprised, she simply clutches her mug of coffee tighter, her knuckles white. In an overly calm voice she intones, “Those were the claims files from Greenwich College. You’re doing unpaid overtime to refile them, Luis.” 

Luis swallows. “Yes ma’am.” Oh god, his wife is going to kill him. And the kids are going to cry, that’s even worse. “What should I tell Ms. Potts?” 

His supervisor sighs and sips her coffee. “Transfer her through to me. I’ll see what we can do.”

* * *

When Pepper hears the line click again with the return of her insurance agent, she draws a breath to berate him again. It’s not that she’s a shrew, she’s worked hard to develop the image of being no-nonsense without allowing gendered pejoratives to become attached to her. It’s just that she’s frustrated. But before she can say anything, he blurts out “I’m going to transfer you to my supervisor, ma’am.” Well now that’s more like it. 

A few more clicks and then a female voice comes on the line. “How may I help you, Ms. Potts?” Pepper’s first reaction is mixed relief and concern, sometimes women can be so much more reasonable than men, and at other times they can be even worse. Her second reaction is recognition. 

“Natasha!” Pepper exclaims in pleased surprise. “I didn’t know they’d have you fixing up this mess. I’m so glad that–” 

“My name is Samantha Michaelson, ma’am,” says Natasha, interrupting Pepper, “and I’m the senior adjustor assigned to large cases with the Shumacker and Leon Insurance group. I understand that you have some concerns about how your case with the Stark Industries tower in Manhattan has been handled by our group?” 

She may not be Phil Coulson, but Pepper still has to stifle an audible sigh of relief. Things will work out now. 

“Yes, I’ve been told that the penthouse is not covered due to acts of god and deliberate vandalism by invited guests in a place of residence…”


End file.
